untitled
by Zen-san
Summary: roy wakes up one morning with a hang over and on top of that has a fever from all the stress at work and Riza decides to take care of him. this is just one of the moments that will bring the two closer together. royriza pairing and maybe edwinry
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i dont not own fullmetal alchemist

um so the first chapter isnt very long at all but the next chapters will be longer! its accually pretty good.

Chapter one

"Wait I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, your hair isn't that weird," Roy yelled at he young lady who had angrily walked out on him

leaving him looking like a idiot.

"I say one small thing about her hair not lookin' so great and she leaves. I swear ill never understand women." Roy picked himself up off the floor, where he had been pushed down by his date and walked over to the payphone. He let his figures brush over the buttons putting in a number. It started ringing and then a strict female voice answered.

"hey Hawkeye," Roy said as cool and calm as he could, not wanting her to think that there was anything wrong before he got to tell her.

"What is it this time mustang, need some more feminine advice."

"Um not really, well my date walked out on me so can you pick me up," mustang said carefully trying not to upset her.

"Right," was all she said in an irritated voice, hanging up the phone.

"OH THANK GOD, I thought for sure she would freak out on me," Roy said and then started imitating Hawkeye, "OH MY GOD, Roy cant you even a girlfriend for more that three days. Why do women even go out with you?"

"Well you see Riza, its only natural that girls would fall for someone like me with my handsome and masculine features," Roy finished he's little scene there and turned to see all eyes on him.

"What are you looking at," Roy yelled a little to loud. He walked out of the restaurant fuming and stood on the street curb waiting for his ride.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own fullmetal alchemist!

well here is another chapter hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Roy woke the next morning with his head pounding. "Great another hangover-over and I have to work in a few hours too," he mumbled to himself.

Last night after being picked up be riza he asked her to drop him off at the bar. Suddenly something she said came back to him and next thing he knew and her voice filled his head:

"If you want to get drunk and hit on girls I don't care but if you come into work tomorrow completely hung-over and late I will make it so you never have any for your alcoholic beverages again."

Her words wouldn't leave the exhausted flame alchemist alone. At first he had thought nothing of it but now only one word came to mind:

"Shit"

Roy walked in to the office to find havoc spinning in his chair and Hawkeye working on some paper work that he guessed was his. 'Alright try to keep it cool don't let on that you have a hangover or you can say can say good bye of he sweet taste of alcohol' Roy thought to himself. S

Straightening up he walked over to his desk and pulled havoc out of his chair and sat down.

"Get me some coffee now," Roy ordered to havoc. Havoc did as he was told out of fear that the flame alchemist might be in one of his little moods again.

"Sir I have some paper work for you," Hawkeye said to the man who was slowly drifting off in his chair.

Waking up mustang took the folders that were filled with paper work that needed his signature and approval, "oh great this should be fun filled beyond belief."

-one hour later-

"Breda will you stop chopping so loudly on your food," Roy yelled, then turned his head upward to his new enemy: the squeaking fan. The noise was all too much for him. Roy heard someone walking up behind him. Every sound the foot steps made on the hard floor beneath them rung loudly in his head and gave him an excruciating headache.

"I told you not to come to work with a hangover and you did."

Roy winced at the sound of Hawkeye's voice. He stood up deciding that he would not be remembered dying cowardly under a desk while the women he secretly loved shot him for coming to work hung over and on top of that slacking off and putting off the paper work that was supposed to be done yesterday.

Stand on his two feet his back straight he shut his eyes expecting the worst.

"Sir what are you doing," Riza asked. He opened his eyes to find Hawkeye putting his coat on him. Next thing he knew he was being pushed out of his office and into a car. Hawkeye drove him home and once arriving helped him into the car. She led him side pushed him on to the bed and walked into to kitchen to make some tea.

Hawkeye got into her car and stared out the window. She had told mustang that he got drunk and has a hangover so it was his problem and then had walked out the door leaving mustang staring at her with a pleading face. Though there was something she couldn't get out of her head. The image of mustang lying on the floor with a fever was stuck in her head. For once Hawkeye didn't feel like going back to work so she just drove around for a little bit until she found herself parked in front of a certain someone's apartment building. She knew this would happen. 'Why must I be the one who is in love the buffoon. Why him?'

She got out of her car and slammed the door such great force. Walking into mustang's apartment she put her coat down and walked over to the colonel's bed. To her relief she found him there sleeping. She pressed her had against her forehead and felt his head was warm. 'I knew he would have a fever. It must be from all the stress, not that he should be under any stress but I guess he has his reasons.

Hawkeye pulled a chair up to the foot of his bed and seated herself in it. For a long time sat and looked at the sleeping alchemist. 'he looks different when he sleeps' thought Hawkeye. After an hour or so Hawkeye saw the flame alchemist begin to open his eyes.

"I must still be dreaming, its an angel. Wow you're beautiful. Are you an angel," mustang mumbled, then opening his eyes all the way letting the face come to focus, "never mind, just Hawkeye."

a/n: okay so there's another chapter for ya and it was longer that the first see i told i would make it longer. also if you could plz find it in your heart leave a review that would be much apprechiated! it can be flame or what ever just plz review so i know whether its worth countinuing! and always remember the leperchauns are always watching! o0


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Riza turned around to face him trying not to look hurt by his comment. She was about to say something when she saw the look in his eyes meaning he was only joking.

"You should get some sleep," she said sympathetically, "that is if you ever want to get rid of that fever."

"I have a fever," Roy asked slapping his hand to his forehead, "oh hey I do!"

Roy leaned back but not before saying something to Hawkeye, "thank you….riza." then his head hit the pillow and silence over took the room. Hawkeye sat down in the chair at the foot of the bed and before she good do anything she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Hawkeye awoke the next morning to a loud pounding noise coming from the other side of the door. Then a very angry voice would be heard, "OPEN UP YOU BUM. IKOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

A second voice could be heard this time female, "please Edward calm down. This is ridiculous."

Riza recognized both voices and opened the door to find a pissed off Ed fuming in his spot, Winry trying to calm down him down and Alphonse just standing there.

"Hey al, Ed, winry what brings you here? The colonel has a fever and is sleeping now."

"I DON'T CARE," yelled ed. He pushed his way passed hawkeye ans was now standing over the colonel's bed yelling.

"YOU CALL ME AND TELL ME TO COME BACK IMMEDIATELY FOR SOME IMPORTANT REASON AND HERE YOU ARE SLEEPING," ed yelled as he grabbed the colonel by his shoulders and started to shake him violently until he woke up.

"Please ed I know I'm irresistible and all but would you mind letting me go," Roy said mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

Ed started to shake him again only more violently, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"brother calm down. The colonel did do anything."

"so how long do you think they'll keep this up," asked Winry over Edwards shouts.

"how immature," was the only thing hawkeye said.

Al had finally managed to get grasp on ed and was pulling in off roy but that did stop the yelling.

"STUPID GET OUT OF BED AND TELL ME WHAT THE HECK YOU WANTED TO TALK ABOUT. AL GET OFF OF ME!"

"please Edward calm down and leave him alone will you, so he can go back to sleep," all begged.

"No way," ed said flailing his arms around trying to get out of his brothers arms. All of a sudden a gun show rung and a bullet whizzed past ed's ear. Mustang sat up with a look of amusement on his face as a look of pure horror appeared on the now still Edward. Once al knew he wasn't struggling anymore he put ed back on his feet.

"now that you've calmed down Edward I think its time you left," hawkeye said, her voice was stiff and serious as she put her gun back by her side.

Ed nodded his head and ran out the door at full speed. once in the hall the teens could be heard arguing. " I told you to calm down and shut up ed," winry said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh just shut up!"

Once hawkeye could no longer hear their voices she closed the door and walked over to Roy. Roy was now laughing so hard he almost fell off of the edge of the bed.

"That was great Hawkeye. Did you see the on Ed's face? Classic," Roy said. Mustang soon regretted what he said as he came face to face with Hawkeye's gun.

"Sit down and shut up. If you want your fever to go down then I suggest you stay still and don't get so worked up."

Roy nodded his head and fell back down. 'damn she can be scary at times but I still love her,' Roy thought. 'I'm bored. This is boring. I sound like a 12 year old. Hmmmmm….. maybe if I call Hughes he'll come and vistit me. Just then, as if his prayers had been answered mustang looked up to see a happy Hughes walk in dragging a fumming Ed behind him.

"Hey Roy I heard you were sick so I thought I'd come and say hello and try and cheer you up. I even brought Edward. You know I found him sitting outside muttering something about you and a death wish. If you ask me you should consider getting Edward some "special" help, if you know what I mean. Or you could at least give him sometime off of work, it could be that all the work is getting to him," Hughes said a cheesy smile plastered to his face.

"Ha, that's a good one Hughes. You cant say that it would be the work that's getting to him, you know, because he doesn't do any of the work he supposed to."

"yeah like your really one to talk. Do you know how mych paperwork is stacked on you desk at the end of the week?"

Before Roy could reply to Edward's comment he was interrupted by Hughes, "hey you know what? I don't do my work either."

Once again Roy started to say something when he was once again interrupted by Hughes, "you now before I forget," Hughes said reaching into his pocket. Ed and roy both knew what was coming but before they could stop him Hughes pulled out a handful of pictures.

"LOOKIE! LOOKIE! ISN'T SHE ADORABLE JUST LOOK AT HER LIKE A LITTLE ANGEL SENT DOWN FROM THE HEAVENS," Hughes yelled then started talking, more to the photos than to Edward or Roy.

"You're soooooo cute Elysia. I love you soooooooo much!"

The two alchemists stared at him in disbelief. They knew he was crazy but this was beyond help.

"Oh how selfish of me to be keeping these all to myself. Of course you guys want to see too, don't you? Here look!" He thrust a handful of pictures at them. Roy just sat their and hoped that if said or did nothing that Hughes would stop. Ed however had dashed towards the door, opened it, and ran out yelling, "has fun, mustang!"

"geez! Wonder what's up with him, its almost like he didn't want to see my pictures," Hughes said leaning his chair back into the wall. Suddenly Hawkeye walked out carrying a plastic tray containing a bowl of hot soup and small loaf bread.

"WOW! Did you make all that? Hey Roy if your not gonna eat that can I," Hughes asked excitedly.

"eat this now. I am going to go and get some things from work and when I come back you better have finished your soup," Hawkeye said in her usual demanding voice. She put her coat on and walked out the door.

"she scares me," said Hughes reaching over mustang and picking up the loaf of bread and taking a bite out of it. Roy had an annoyed look on his face as he snatched back the bread from Hughes.

30 min. later

hawkeye returned 30 minutes later with a pile of paperwork n one hand. She walked over to mustang and handed him the work.

"if you have enough energy to cause problems then you also have enough energy to do the paperwork that was supposed to be done 3 weeks ago. Where is Hughes?"

"oh he had a sudden need to see his kid so he left for home," Roy said eyeing the paperwork. Roy then looked up at Riza and asked her a question:

"how come your taking care of me?"

"because no one else in their right minds would even consider it. Well Hughes might if you could drag him away from his wife and kid."

"what do you think of me," asked but he didn't sound like he was joking, he sounded serious. Hawkeye hid her feeling of shock under her emotionless mask. She walked over to the fire place and avoided the question. Riza knew that she loved him but she didn't want him to know that but she was unsure if she could hide the truth from him, so she changed the subject.

"I'm going to light a fire. Its supposed to be cold tonight," she said looking down at her feet, avoiding eye contact.


End file.
